Corona High
by Kai517TeenWriter
Summary: A modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal-

Guess who got expelled from Old Corona High? Even worse- guess who just got expelled from Old Corona High by his own father?

You got it right- I, Varian Vatter, was expelled today. I am pretty mad, but what's worse is that Father- yep, the one who expelled me- is disappointed in me now.

Perhaps I've blown up one too many chemistry labs, but... It still kinda sucks, you know? I mean, now I'm expected to transfer to Corona High School- that's right, in the city!- for my actions...

And my own father expelling me...

I guess the fact that your kid blows up chemistry labs on accident is a serious mojo killer.

I hate to be a new kid. And... Surely the people in the big city have heard of my "antics." They won't accept me. They'll never accept me...

Will they?

Anyways, I should probably get going. Father says the drive into the city takes a couple of hours, so we should hurry up since he's got to be at Old Corona High early tomorrow.

More later.

-Varian

Despite being an only child who was on a one-on-one trip with his father, Varian sat in the backseat of the car, feeling extremely dejected.

Having imagined that his first trip to Corona City would be... Well, a trip, he was extremely ashamed to be heading there now on completely different business.

"Varian, it's all for the better," Quirin said, adjusting the rearview mirror so he could see his son better, "you'll find that there's a new life- a better life- awaiting you in Corona City."

Varian grunted, focusing on his hands. His raccoon friend, Ruddiger- who came along on the trip but wasn't allowed to stay at the school- chittered softly and climbed onto his lap. The young boy chuckled a little bit, gently stroking Ruddiger's fur.

"You'll make more friends. More human friends."

"Yeah, sure. Because humans adore me."

Quirin fixed his firm, steely gaze on his son. "Wherever this attitude is coming from, I don't like it, young man."

Varian could sense what his father was keeping confined to his mind. This attitude you have? It's probably the reason why you hardly have any friends.

He tried to be a good person. A good student. A good friend. A good son. But it seemed as if the entire universe was against him.

He knew he was different- well, even more different than everyone else- but he had always believed that the fact that he was different would make others like him, or at least try to be kind.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"You're glad I'm transferring. You're glad to finally have me out of your hair."

"You know that's not true, son. It's just-"

Quirin kept on talking, but Varian had tuned him out, just like he always had. Long ago, it had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand his father lecturing him all the time.

Quirin often treated Varian... Poorly, I suppose you could say. Yet he was protective of his son. He was tired of Varian's antics, and yet he stood up for him.

In other words, Varian's father was a tough map to read.

Ruddiger chittered again and Varian looked up to see Corona City sprawled out in front of them, its skyline just as he had seen in pictures. Skyscrapers were scattered throughout the city, and urban homes and parks... But, most impressive of all was Corona High.

The campus had once been a palace with surrounding grounds, but it had since been transformed into, well, a school with classrooms and lecture halls and dormitories.

It was simply amazing.

"Wow," Varian breathed, fogging up his window, "just... Wow."

Quirin gave a slight smile. He enjoyed seeing his son's excitement and fascination over many little things, things such as seeing Corona City for the first time. He wished he could stay with Varian for a little while longer, watch him experience and explore the city for the first time, but he knew that he couldn't. There's a reason he had gotten up at three o'clock that morning to drive Varian to Corona City, the same reason that he was going to let Varian simply grab his stuff and go.

Quirin had to get back to Old Corona High.

Of course, this wasn't okay with either of them, but neither of them wanted to be the first to admit that. And so they held their silence.

After some time, the car pulled up in front of Corona High, which was actually way more impressive up-close and in person.

Varian got out of the car and went around back, ready to grab his things. He was pretty surprised to find a young woman already there, loading his stuff onto a cart, almost like you'd find at a really fancy hotel.

"Um, excuse me. What-"

The girl looked up at him. Her reddish-orange hair fell in waves down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a startling jade green, and she had freckles scattered across her face. Her smile was warm and welcoming, but at the same time, it was tired. "The headmaster is just inside. Take the hallway to the right. His office is the first door on the left."

"Oh-kay," Varian stammered, "thanks. And... My stuff?"

"Will be in your dorm when you get there."

"Thanks," he said again.

Varian kind of felt obligated to go say good-bye to his father, but when he turned around, he found that the car was gone.

Fine, he thought, it's not like I needed to say good-bye, anyways.

Sighing, he turned and entered the building.

"Erm- excuse-"

The secretary, a thin guy with a pencil mustache- the nameplate said NIGEL- nodded. "Headmaster Frederic's expecting you."

Varian was curious, but he knew better than to let it get to him. Reinvention doesn't start with asking annoying questions.

"Thanks."

He entered the headmaster's office, where he immediately saw that three people were holding court, for lack of better terms. One was obviously Headmaster Frederic- a big, bulky guy with a beard and mustache, as well as a serious, stern, yet kind gaze. The other two were women. Varian assumed that one of them was Vice Headmistress Arianna, who also happened to be Frederic's wife.

The third person remained a stranger.

Varian rapped his fist against the interior of the door, clearing his throat for attention- a trick he had picked up from his father- and was pleased when all three looked up at him.

For the first time, he saw the faces of the women: both had wide, curious, bright green eyes, though the stranger had freckles.

The stranger's hair was brown, much like Arianna's, but it went down to her chin.

"Ah, you must be Varian Vatter," the headmaster spoke, "welcome to Corona High School."

"Thank you."

"As you should know, I'm Frederic Leeson, headmaster. This is my wife, Arianna- vice headmistress. And this is our daughter, Rapunzel. She's a senior here."

When introduced, Arianna nodded, while Rapunzel gave a friendly smile and a little wave.

Just then, another man burst into the room. This guy had mischief written all over: in his brown eyes, in his grin, even in his stature. His hair was done almost perfectly, and his goatee looked all too perfect.

"Hey, Blondie," he shouted- which confused Varian, since nobody in the room was blonde- "don't you remember our plans?"

Rapunzel looked at her parents. They nodded, and she smiled again, hugging them both before running to join the man in the doorway.

"And that's her boyfriend, Eugene," Arianna explained.

"Anyways," Frederic butted in, "it's about time you got a tour, huh?"

At these words, another person entered the room, but not in a noisy way like Eugene, nor with an air of intimidation like Varian.

No, this young woman entered, nodded to the headmaster and headmistress, and then went to stand along the wall.

Varian was transfixed. The young woman had short, black hair that was streaked with a few lighter shades of black. Her skin was extremely pale and her complexion was absolutely perfect, and not in the obnoxious way that Eugene's hair was. Her eyes were narrow, but Varian could make out a hazel color.

"Varian, this is Cassandra," Arianna said, "Cassandra, Varian. The new boy in J323."

Cassandra nodded again and left the room. It took Varian a moment or two to realize he was supposed to follow her.

She lead Varian around the campus, staying quiet for the most part, unless a friend called out to her. But Varian was okay with that.

Finally, they arrived in front of one of the two dorm buildings.

"Here's your orientation packet. It includes a basic map as well as your schedule, a directory, rules, and other important things. You might want to read up on all that tonight and walk through your schedule tomorrow. School session starts on Thursday- two days- at eight o'clock. In the morning. Oh, and here's your dorm key. Take the elevator to the third floor. J-wing is to your right. Take another right and the second door on the left should be your dorm."

Varian took mental notes of everything she was saying- or, at least, he was trying to- and wasn't at all surprised when she left immediately after finishing.

"Deep breaths, Varian," he murmured softly to himself, "remember: total reinvention."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal-

Maybe- just maybe- I've been treating this situation wrong.

So far, Corona City is amazing- and I haven't even gone exploring yet!- and Corona High itself is nice. I've only met... Let's see. Probably six or seven people. So far I've only met six or seven people, but they all seem okay.

But where there is light, there is always darkness.

I just hope that the darkness isn't my roommates...

Welp, here goes nothing.

-Varian

Varian easily found his dorm room and was pretty shocked to find that the door was already wide open. He stepped inside.

The room was comfortable- in a non-smothering way, which was a bonus- yet practical- There was three of every piece of furniture: three beds, three chairs, three desks, three armchairs, so on and so forth.

Already, there were two other guys in the room, both sitting and unpacking. One had reddish-orange hair, similar to the girl from earlier, and grey eyes. The other had olive-colored skin, a curly mop of black hair, and dark brown eyes.

The redhead was the first to notice Varian standing in the doorway.

"Hey, man! You must be the newbie... V- Veritas?"

The other boy burst out laughing. "I don't think that's his name, Craig. It's... Variant, I think?"

"Close enough," Varian said, "Varian. It's like 'variant,' but there's no 'T' at the end."

The redhead- Craig- stuck his tongue out at the other guy.

"What was that for? I actually got close to his name!"

"Yeah, close. Close but no cigar."

"So... Your name's Craig," Varian said, pointing, "and your name is..."

"Jonah," Craig said, shoving Jonah's shoulder, "but I'm the only one you really need to know."

Jonah stuck his tongue out at Craig before addressing Varian again. "Welcome to J323! You can choose your bed, if you want. We don't really have preferences."

Varian just nodded. It might take some time for him to get used to this- two roommates who seemed to be friends, yet bickered and had a mischievous streak, two roommates who, for the moment, seemed to accept him- but he sensed that they would give him all the time he needed, and help him to adjust to his new life.

As the girl from before had said, his packs were already there, at the base of the bed closest to the window.

"I- I'll take this bed, I suppose," he muttered, already opening his bedroll, "since my stuff's right next to it already."

"Now, let's see what embarrassing stuff my older sister put in my luggage," Craig announced as Jonah went to shut the door, "what do you think?"

"My money's on one of those signs for our doors- you know, like, 'Craig, Jonah, and Varian's Room' and all that."

Varian stared at the two as if they had both sprouted another head. As Craig dug into his pack, Jonah hurried to explain.

"Craig's big sister, Clara, always packs stuff for him. She finds a way to sneak in a few... Well, a few things that are normal for girls but not guys. Stuff that seriously kills our mojo."

"Last year, she sent us unicorn Pillow Pets," Craig butted in, "and paintings of views. And... Well, you get the gist, don't you?"

Varian gulped back. If it weren't for the fact that he might actually have to face the accidental wrath of Craig's sister, it would be pretty humorous. But now, he was nervous.

"Oh, but we did get those soft throw blankets," Jonah quickly interjected, "so... It's not all bad, really."

"So... How old is she? Like, what grade is she in?"

Craig turned red and continued to work on unpacking.

"Kind of a touchy subject for him, man," Jonah whispered to Varian.

Varian knew touchy subjects.

Heck, his whole life was one big touchy subject.

"I understand," he said, "I'm sorry."

Craig seemed to lighten up a little bit.

"C'mon, what'd she pack this time?" Jonah asked impatiently, "footie pajamas? A bulletin board? Loofahs?"

Varian chuckled a little before joining in. "Don't tell me she sent us Twinkle Toes."

"Loofahs woul actually be nice," Craig murmured absent-mindedly, "year two, and room J323 is still loofah-less..."

"Diaries?" Jonah continued, "ooh! How about friendship bracelets?"

Varian had to rescind all of his previous thoughts and ideas about having to take some time to warm up to anyone. Already, he enjoyed his roommates- everything about them, as far as he knew, was great.

"I guess I win, since neither of you called nameplates for beds," Craig announced, pulling out three nameplates.

"How- how does she know about me?" Varian asked uncertainly, eyeing the one with his name on it.

"Clara often works by helping out newbies like you," Jonah explained, "she's also in charge of room assignments and making sure luggage is taken care of... She's the one who put you in here, so of course she knew about you. In fact, you've probably met her already."

"Wait... Jade green eyes, freckles, waist-length hair same color as yours?" Varian asked Craig.

Craig just nodded before continuing unpacking. "Aside from the hair, we're nothing alike, though. Not in looks. Not in personality."

Jonah nodded confirmation. "Example: Craig and I are tight. Clara... She probably doesn't trust me as far as she could throw me."

Varian chuckled, also continuing to lay out his things across his new bed. "So... It's your second year here?"

"Yeah. Of course, we've lived here all of our lives- Corona City, not Corona High- so... We had no choice but to attend last year and this, you know?"

"Oh, you so had a choice, Craig," Jonah said, "what with-"

For a moment, Varian saw pain flicker across Craig's face. But then that moment ended, and the pain was replaced with fiery anger.

"Shut up or get out," Craig hissed, "make your choice right now."

Jonah clamped his mouth shut, making the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the invisible key. (Varian, being who he was, made some mental calculations and was surprised to find that the invisible key, against all odds, was going at the proper projectile and trajectory to actually make it into the trash can had it been real, of course.)

"I- I'm sorry if this brings up a touchy subject or something," Varian started another question, "but... If you guys live here in Corona City, why-"

"Why do we stay here?" Craig finished, "that's a good question. There are multiple answers. You'll find most of them on page 96 of the orientation packet. Right, Jonah? Page 96?"

Jonah nodded.

"Yeah, page 96," Craig confirmed.

Later, when they were all done unpacking and settling in, Craig handed out the nameplates.

All three of them had their names (obviously) written in nice, neat cursive across a blue expanse. There were stars on Varian's, while Jonah's had fish (Varian assumed this was in reference to the story of Jonah and the whale) and Craig's had simple shapes and the letters "K.I.S.S." (which would be explained later).

At first, the idea of having nameplates on their beds seemed kind of dorky- like, 'hey, there's my bed!'- but it kind of seemed to grow on Varian.

"I mean, it's not like somebody's gonna come in and steal our beds," he said, "but... It's kind of nice, you know?"

Jonah agreed, but Craig was busy concentrating on his nameplate.

"What's with the shapes and letters?" Varian asked.

"Keep It Simple, Stupid," Jonah said.

"Excuse me?!"

"The letters. K.I.S.S. Keep It Simple, Stupid," Jonah explained, "and the simple shapes? Craig... He tends to make things way more complicated than they should be. So... Clara's trying to remind him not to do that."

"Why does he do that in the first place?"

Craig looked up at the both of them, scowling. "We'll tell you later. After you've proven yourself to us."

"How do I prove myself to you?"

"Why should we tell you? You'll only do it just to prove yourself. We'll let you know when and if you do it, though."

Varian just nodded, but he felt much more confused than he should've been.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal-

That new kid, Varian?

He's no good. Already, I can tell that.

Sometimes, curiosity doesn't kill the cat, but it still seriously kills mojo.

I mean, Craig Cooper just came in from the boys' dormitory, asking for Clara. I found out from their conversation that Varian, for the most part, was a 'cool kid,' give or take one thing: his constant prying and question-asking.

Apparently, the kid can't take a hint.

The worst part? The fact that I'm supposed to be his senior guide- something that never even existed until now- for who knows how long, helping him get around the place, get accustomed to everything... I want nothing to do with the kid and then BAM! I'm stuck babysitting him.

One thing's for certain: this is bound to be... Interesting.

-Cassandra

After finishing breakfast the next morning, Cassandra stood in the entryway to the dining hall, waiting for Varian to finish eating his food. Of course, his plate was piled high with it.

This could take awhile, Cass realized with a groan, so much for making it quick...

"Hey, 'Sandra," a guy called out, shoving past her, "have fun with the newbie today, okay?"

Cass seethed angrily, but all she could muster was, "don't call me 'Sandra."

"Cass! Hey!" Caroline, a friend of Cassandra's, exclaimed, "are you open this afternoon?"

Cassandra had just assumed that Caroline would know that indeed, Cass was not open that afternoon- unless the kid hurried up, which seemed less likely by the minute- but she tried to be patient with her friend.

"Sorry, Caroline, but I've got newbie duty for who knows how long."

"You mean Clara's brother's new roommate?"

"That's the one."

"He seems harmless," Caroline remarked, "and... Almost cute in a scrawny sophomore sort of way."

Cass scowled, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. "He's nothing but trouble, Linny. Craig was talking to Clara-"

"So... You were eavesdropping."

Cass's face burned bright red. "Not the point. The point is that Craig isn't necessarily comfortable around Varian. He pries too much and asks too many questions."

"You're being too hard on him, Cass. You don't even know the kid."

Cassandra hated that her friend had to be the voice of reason and kindness. She just felt like arguing. So she did.

"Yeah, well, neither do you," she retorted, "and anyone who asks that many questions... No good, Caroline. No. Good."

"You asked questions, too," Caroline reminded her in a calm, even tone, "we all ask questions. It's in our nature. How else are we supposed to learn?"

Cass wanted to point out that she had asked important questions, like where the bathrooms were or which ways were easiest to use in order to get to and from classes, but Varian was suddenly at her side, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Good morning, Cassandra!" he chirped happily, "that is your name, right? You're my campus guide. I'm ready to go when you are!"

Cass glanced at Caroline as if to say you see what I mean?

"Just give him a chance," Caroline whispered to her friend, "he may end up surprising you."

Cassandra highly doubted it, but she had no other choice.

"He may end up surprising you," Caroline repeated before heading out into the open campus.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal-

Look, I know that I'm the new kid who's got a bit of a bad reputation. But... Why should that change other people and how they view me?

Honestly, I feel like I'm being purposefully excluded from some things, and not just because I'm the newbie. And... Well, everyone seems to be scared of me. That girl Clara seems to be okay with me, but that Cassandra? She's a bit on the cold side when it comes to me. Craig seems to be okay with me, but I can't ask him questions... How's a guy supposed to learn things about his surroundings and roommates without asking questions?! The only one who seems nice enough to me all the time is Jonah, which isn't too bad, I guess. It's just... Jonah seems to be a lot like me. Well, me with an extra dash of confidence. I'd like to know a variety of people, not just someone who is pretty much me on a different level...

Anyways, today is the first day of classes. I have read up on all of the guidelines and syllabuses. I have memorized my schedule. I have gathered all of my supplies and made an action plan for how to get to each class and get supplies, so on and so forth. I'm pretty prepared! But... Just doing that never makes one fully ready, does it? I mean, there's a huge difference between being 'prepared' and being 'ready.'

I'm equally excited and scared. Still... This is what I must do.

This is my only way to total reinvention.

-Varian

First day of classes. Varian was as ready as he'd ever be. Which, sadly, probably wasn't all that ready.

But as his eyes opened that morning, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. The sun was up. Birds were chirping. And his roommates were still fast asleep.

Craig's red locks were spread around his head, making him look almost like one of those princesses in the movies. He looked comfortable, lying rim-rod straight as he clutched a plush otter to his chest while sleeping.

Meanwhile, Jonah... Oh, Jonah.

His hair was partly matted to his forehead in dark, sweaty clumps. The rest of it was already going crazy with bedhead. He was splayed out across the bed, belly-down, looking pretty uncomfortable. But he must've been okay with it all because he looked peaceful as he gently snored.

Even after a few days, Varian still found it all intriguing: the way his roommates slept, the way the sun gently streamed into the dorm, just... Everything. He was fascinated by everything.

He willed himself to get up, grab a fresh pair of clothes, and start a shower.

When he was done with his shower and other such amenities, Varian sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled out his binder. Opening it, he quickly reviewed his big Game Plan (a term he often used despite wanting absolutely nothing to do with sports or athletics) one last time before the first day of classes. He didn't want to look like the one guy who had no clue where he was going or what he was doing. Even the freshmen had at least an idea long before they even had to worry about coming here. The people who lived outside of the city and were attending Corona High likely planned on coming for the past few years- and likely lived in the suburbs. They didn't have to cram all of the learning and memorizing into less than a week before school started. Heck, they probably had dreams about this place and its rules and layout.

And here was Varian, completely unsure of how it would all work out. He had it all planned out, sure, but that never meant he was truly ready. And now his time was up. It was time for the big test. The real deal.

Jonah moaned a little bit, rotating his body a little bit so that he was on his side, facing Varian. "G'morning," he grumbled, "time to start the day, huh?"

"Yep!" Varian replied cheerfully, grinning, "rise and shine, it's butt-whipping time!"

Another moan escaped Jonah's lips as he buried his face into his pillow. Craig opened his eyes just then and groggily tossed his plush at Jonah.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jonah asked incredulously, "seriously, man..."

"Maybe if you would get up," Craig countered, already halfway dressed, "maybe then I wouldn't have thrown Michael at you. You ever think of that?"

Jonah sat up and, when Craig wasn't looking, chucked the otter at his best friend's back. Varian noted how they both had great aim- even early in the morning. It still kind of shocked him how skilled they were, especially since they were both plenty like him. He resolved to never get on their bad side. Or always wake up earlier than they did. The self-sacrifice it required to avoid being a victim of Otter Throw... It was worth it. Or it would be, in the long run.

Pretty soon, the other two were done preparing for the day.

"You ready for your first day, Varian?" Jonah asked, his voice still sleepy-sounding.

Varian just nodded a little, still immersed in his binder. Craig grabbed Michael again and flopped down on Varian's bed, nearly flinging the poor guy across the room. He grabbed the binder from Varian's hands and started thumbing through it.

"You put a lot of thought into this, huh, kid?"

Varian gulped back and nodded again. "I- I try to be as prepared as I can possibly be. For anything. Any possibility... I try to take it all into consideration. It's never the same as experiencing them all, but... It calms me."

He left out the rest: it was kind of his coping mechanism. His mother used to be the prepared one, preparing for all eventualities. But... When she died, Varian decided he would step up to the plate with preparation and organization. It kept him from missing her too much. It reminded him that there was still a part of her that was alive. It was living in him.

Of course, this isn't saying that Varian didn't trust Craig and Jonah, or that he expected them to judge him or anything. It... It was just a personal quirk of his.

"You sure you don't want any tips or anything?" Jonah asked, "Craig and I are more than willing to-"

"No, no thank you," Varian politely declined, "I- I've got this."

I think, he silently added to himself.

"Okay, then," Craig said, cracking a slight smile, "we should probably head to breakfast soon, then."

They all agreed and headed down to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Varian!" Caroline called out, smiling, "good morning, Craig and Jonah! How are you guys doing this morning?"

Varian had to smile. Caroline... She was a sweet girl. She seemed to always be open to things- including Varian himself- and she was just all-around nice. And not in that annoying, smothering manner. Varian wondered how she and Cassandra had come to be friends. He understood the entire 'roommates' part, but... Other than that, they just seemed so different.

"I've been doing just fine, Caroline," he replied, "how about you?"

"I've also been doing good, thank you. Ready for the first day?"

"Well, I think so..."

They chatted for a little while longer before Varian remembered that he needed food. He excused himself and went up to grab himself breakfast: some Frosted Flakes and a banana. The food was all so good, but he had found that it was easier to grab small amounts first. If he was still hungry later, well, he could always go back for seconds. Grabbing some chocolate milk for good measure, he turned and headed towards the "J323 Regular Table."

In the middle of eating, though, Craig stopped talking. His eyes went wide, making him look... He looked almost afraid. Varian casually turned around to see none other than Cassandra.

"Good morning, Cass," he said, trying to sound as peppy as he possibly could while still being tired, "can I help you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."

He didn't understand what that meant, but continued. "Then... What do you need?"

"I don't need anything," she emphasized, "just wondered if you needed any help on your first day."

The way she said this made Varian think that she had been ordered to do this, and that she had rehearsed the question over and over in her mind. He shook his head and she heaved a sigh of relief. Varian pretended not to notice, not to take it personally.

As soon as she left, he scooped up some Frosted Flakes and popped them in his mouth, mind racing. Were people just trying to be nice to him? Or did they think that he was incapable of surviving the first day of school?

It was time to prove them wrong- whatever it was that they thought of him, he would show them that he was not the person that they thought he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Journal-

First day of sophomore year.

And... Things are going to change this year. For better or for worse, things are going to change. Not just because of Varian, but... Well, I don't know, really.

Anyways, I'm pretty excited for this year. Things are kind of looking up now. No longer am I the awkward, gangly freshman I once was. Instead, I'm now a confident, gangly sophomore.

Oh! I nearly forgot: half of my classes will be shared with Varian this year. The other half, Varian's with Craig and I'm alone.

I respect the man... But, even as his friend and roommate, I have to admit that I'm excited to see if he's got any crazy antics up the sleeve of that corny science t-shirt of his...

-Jonah

Jonah was the first one to finish his breakfast. He excused himself and headed out to open campus for his usual time of self-reflection. He let his mind wander a little bit as he took a seat on the edge of the central fountain.

Often, he let his thoughts flow free until one thought, one sole memory, caught. But today, nothing came. He tried to force himself into focusing on a memory, any obscure thought, but it was all for naught.

He decided to focus on the fountain, on its constant cascade, on the way it sparkled in the mid-morning light. It wasn't what he'd hoped for, what he'd planned on, but it was better than nothing.

Jonah had been staring at the fountain for less than a minute when he saw a figure in his periphery. Immediately, he knew who it was.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," he said, "are you excited for your first day at Corona High?"

The freshman girl shrugged, sending her auburn waves flying. "I- I guess so."

"You've got nothing to be scared about, Viola," Jonah whispered, gently nudging her shoulder with his, "it's not that bad. Besides, you've got me. And Varian. And Craig."

Viola pulled a face, sticking her tongue out. "Craig scares me."

Jonah laughed. "I know he does."

A bell from across the campus rang and they both shot up to their feet.

"I'm guessing that means class is starting?"

Jonah grinned. "And here you were thinking you'd never catch on."

"Oh, shut up," Viola shot back, smirking, "I'm gonna grab a drink at the cafe. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a little side hug, "see you then."

"So... Was that, like, your girlfriend or something?" Varian asked Jonah as soon as he slid into his chair for geometry, "the girl with the auburn hair by the fountain, I mean."

Jonah shook his head. "Nah, that's just Viola. We've known each other longer than I've known Craig, actually. She's like my little sister, I guess. She's a freshman."

Varian nodded, looking about to say something when yet another bell rang and a teacher entered, signaling the start of class.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Journal-

According to my new friends- I can call Craig and Jonah my friends now, right?- and based on what I've read previously, school here in Corona City shouldn't be too terribly different from how it was back home in Old Corona. But one can never be so certain, especially if their name happens to be Varian James Vatter.

Anyways. Day one.

I've already survived geometry and chemistry without incident- thank heavens!- but still... I have driver's ed next, so I guess we'll have to wait and see how that ends up...

-Varian

"I can't believe it, man!" Jonah exclaimed, slapping Varian on the back, "you know the entire freaking periodic table of the elements... By heart?!"

Varian nodded. "I... I never really had much to do back at home- especially after Mom died- so I just... Began to memorize it, you know?"

"That's impressive! I don't know that many people who can actually say that about themselves. Could you maybe demonstrate?"

Varian took a deep breath in, preparing to begin. But he was interrupted by a loud voice right next to them.

"What are you two talking about?"

Jonah turned to Craig, patting Varian's shoulder firmly as he spoke again. "Varian here has memorized the entire periodic table!"

"Really?"

Varian nodded. "I mean... Don't you guys have special talents, too?"

"I suppose you could say that," Craig conceded, "I mean, Jonah can memorize things really fast."

"Oh?" Varian asked, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you said it was impressive that I'd memorized..."

"Give him the name of a song, speech, or book. Give him a Bible reference. You ask, he delivers. But science or math?"

Both Craig and Jonah gave a thumbs-down, blowing raspberry.

"You'll have to demonstrate for me sometime, J," Varian said, "now, Craig, what about you?"

Jonah grinned. "Craig's good at voice impressions. Honestly, it's amazing."

Craig grunted a little but didn't say anything. Varian grinned at his roommates, glad to be learning even the tiniest bit about them. They entered the classroom and took their seats, talking quietly amongst themselves until the bell rang.

"Okay, people! Now that we've got that out of the way," Mr. Markson announced, clapping his hands together, "let's get to discussing your driving partners- and, if it applies to you, your driving groups. Out on the practice range, you will be with your roommates. If you only have one roomie, same rules apply. If you don't stay on campus, thanks for the extra work. I expect you guys to stop by my desk once class is done."

Varian looked at his classmates. He only recognized two people on the same side of the room as him, the side that seemed to belong to sophomores alone: he recognized Craig and Jonah.

On the other side of the room, seniors. This included a few more people that he recognized: Rapunzel, Eugene, Caroline, and... He groaned. Of course Cassandra was there. What were the freaking odds?

"As for street drives," Markson continued, "there's ten of you. Five cars. And only one of me. Since I can't necessarily trust sophomores alone in cars on the road-"

He shot a glance at Eugene, who squirmed uncomfortably. Varian chuckled a little. What fun stories could be unearthed?

"And since I must plan lessons sometime or other- I have enlisted the help of these six seniors. Two sophomores to one senior. It'll be up to them how your street schedule will look."

Cassandra tentatively raised her hand. Markson saw this and acknowledged her.

"A majority of the sophomores are guys," she pointed out, "not to question your judgment or anything, of course, but-"

Mr. Markson held up a hand, silencing her. "As you may recall, Miss Pendergraft, I have had my ways in the past, means of finding any acts of misconduct done or attempted in these cars. Of course, I still have these ways, so there's no need for you to worry. Now, does anyone have anything else to say, or may I continue?"

Cass folded her hands in front of her, slightly bowing her head as she stepped back. Markson heaved a sigh of relief, putting on his reading glasses as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay! Assignments! Ackman, Vincent."

One of the seniors stepped forward and Markson read off two names. Eugene was up next. His two charges were Craig and a sophomore girl named Vex Laird. (She looked like she'd rather be anywhere than in driver's ed at the moment; Varian couldn't necessarily blame her). After Eugene came Rapunzel.

Only Caroline and Cass remained. Varian crossed his fingers for Caroline. But it was not to be.

"Pendergraft, Vatter. You'll be with Grant Peterson and Varian Vatter."

Varian stood up, moving over to the small cluster of desks that Cass had reserved for her group. Another boy- Grant, Varian assumed, for he had never seen this guy before today- followed suit and took a seat, glaring at everyone the entire time. After a minute or two, they were joined by Cass herself.

"Okay, you two," she finally said, after another long, awkward moment of silence, "time for the game plan. I don't like either of you, but I don't know how you guys drive, either. Vatter, tomorrow you'll drive with me. In two days, I'll have you both driving- yes, together- on the road. Peterson, on Friday, I'll have you drive. From there, I will gauge your skill level and if you two can even be in the same vehicle for any amount of time. And then I'll create a street schedule based on my observations. Got it?"

Grant just glared at her, but Varian nodded.

"Got it."

"Good."


End file.
